EL PUEBLO MALDITO
by Nicole Amamiya Cygnus
Summary: Un grupo de amigos deciden pasar las vacaciones en un pueblo alejado de tokio,por las montañas del sur,ignoran que la pesadilla está por comenzar cuando otros amigos suyos,shurita san y algunos guerreros divinos visiten la tienda de los horrores y propage


VILLAGE DAMMED

UN SOLEADO DIA DE FINALES DE JUNIO,DEL AÑO 2.005, NICOLE ESTABA

EN LA PISCINA,TOMANDO EL SOL CON SU AMIGA,

QUE HABIA IDO A VISITARLA.ELLA VIVIA CON SU CHICO HYOGA

EN UNA BONITA URBANIZACION.ESTABAN EN EL CESPED,TUMBADAS,

HABLANDO DE SUS COSAS,Y DE LO QUE HARIAN EN LAS VACACIONES.

UN CHICO VA CORRIENDO HACIA ELLAS,Y SE SIENTA AL LADO DE NICOLE

LA CUAL SE LLEVO´UN SUSTO DE MUERTE ,SU AMIGA REBECA DEJO´

DE HABLAR DE REPENTE,PARA MOSQUEO DEL RECIEN LLEGADO.

HOLA CHICAS,¿HABLABAIS DE MI?--BESA A SU NOVIA,Y A SU CUÑADA.

HYOGA! Q-QUE SORPRESA,QUE HACES AQUI?-REBECA FINGIO´

SORPRENDERSE.

ESO,NO TE ESPERABA TAN PRONTO.--NICOLE LO MIRABA HACIENDOSE

LA INOCENTE---

ES QUE HOY HE TERMINADO ANTES,ME HAN DADO YA LAS VACACIONES,Y

A VOSOTRAS?

A MI ME LAS DIERON AYER.¿O ES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS QUE

TE LO CONTE?

HUY,ES VERDAD.¿QUE PODIAMOS HACER,EH CARIÑO?HABIA

PENSADO QUE NOS FUERAMOS TODOS LOS COLEGAS

A ALGUN PUEBLO,A PASAR LAS DOS SEMANAS.EN LA NATURALEZA.

¿QUE OS PARECE?

LAS DOS ESTABAN PENSANDO,Y NICOLE SONRIO TAIMADAMENTE,POR

FIN, EN PLENA NATURALEZA,LOS DOS,EN UNA TIENDA...HYOGA Y

ELLA...SIN QUE NADIE SE ENTERE...SE MONTARIAN SU

PROPIA FIESTA ELLOS SOLITOS...

ME PARECE MUY BIEN--CONTESTO´NICOLE ALEGRE.

OYE ,¿A DONDE PODRIAMOS IR? QUE EMOCIONANTE.----

REBECA NO CABIA EN SI DE GOZO.LE ENCANTABAN LAS AVENTURAS.----

VOY A LLAMAR A HIKARI,Y A SHAINA.ESTO,NICOLE,ME TENGO QUE IR.

¿POR QUE NO QUEDAMOS TODOS ESTA TARDE PARA

HABLAR,Y VER LA FECHA DEL VIAJE,EL LUGAR Y TODO ESO?

ME PARECE BIEN,ENTONCES NOS VEMOS EN MI CASA,A LAS SEIS,VALE?

TU LLAMA A LAS OTRAS,YO LLAMARE A SELENE.

VALE.ADIOS NICOLE,ADIOS HYOGA.

ADIOS REBECA.--A DUO.--------

SE FUE,Y NICOLE,VOLVIO´SU ATENCION A HYOGA.

¿DONDE PODRIAMOS IR?---PREGUNTO´NICOLE.-----ME GUSTARIA

IR A UN SITIO DONDE HAYA UN ESTANQUE PARA PODER BAÑARME, CON

UN BOSQUE,Y UNA CABAÑA,EN MEDIO,DEL EN LAS

PELIS DE TERROR!----JUNTO´LAS MANOS,Y SONREIA EMOCIONADA,LE ENCANTABA

SENTIRSE COMO EN LAS PELIS DE MIEDO.

BUENO,SE EL LUGAR IDONEO,COMO TE CONOZCO MAS QUE A MI MISMO,

RESERVE´UNA CASA,QUE ESTA EN ALQUILER,EN KAWASAKI PARA

TODOS.ESTA A CINCO KILOMETROS DEL PUEBLO.POR ESO NO TE PODIA

DECIR A DONDE IBA.ERA UNA SORPRESA.

VAYA --ABRAZANDOLO----¡¡TENGO UNAS GANAS DE IR!

AL RATO,FUERON A CASA,Y LLAMO´A SU AMIGA.LE CONTO´

LO DE LAS VACACIONES Y QUEDARON PARA EL JUEVES A LAS 5 DE LA TARDE.IRIAN

ELLA Y SU NOVIO,CAMUS,YA QUE SU AMIGA NO PODIA IR POR LA TARDE.

FUE A BAÑARSE,Y LLENO´EL JAKUZZI,CON BURBUJAS,Y ESTABA,CON

LOS OJOS CERRADOS,CUANDO ALGUIEN SE ACERCÓ HASTA ELLA,HYOGA

HABIA ENTRADO SIGILOSAMENTE,Y SE HABIA QUITADO LA ROPA,POCO A

POCO,DE REPENTE NICOLE SINTIÓ EL CUERPO DE SU NOVIO FRENTE AL

SUYO Y SE COMENZARON A BESAR APASIONADAMENTE,CADA VEZ IBA SUBIENDO

MAS EL TONO DEL LOS BESOS,IAS CARICIAS IBAN MAS ALLA,EL AMBIENTE

SE IBA CALDEANDO,Y AL FINAL NO PUDIERON MAS

SALIERON DE LA BAÑERA,Y EL LA COGIO´EN BRAZOS LLEVANDOLA HASTA EL DORMITORIO,

DONDE SUAVEMENTE LA RECOSTÓ ,SE PUSO ENCIMA DE ELLA, LA FUE CUBRIENDO DE BESOS

Y CARICIAS,DESPUES DE HACERLO SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS UNO EN BRAZOS DEL OTRO.

PASARON LOS DIAS,Y POR FIN LLEGA EL JUEVES.TODO EL MUNDO HABIA PREPARADO

LAS COSAS,NO HIZO FALTA HABLAR MUCHO,COMO A NADIE

SE LE OCURRIA NADA,LES PARECIÓ GENIAL LA IDEA DE HYOGA SAN,ASI QUE,

QUEDARON PARA EL DIA SIGUIENTE,VIERNES EN SU CASA.POR FIN

LLEGÓ EL DIA Y LA HORA,Y SE REUNIERON,EN CASA DE NICOLE Y HYOGA.

IRIAN CON LA NUEVA CARAVANA DE HYOGA.SELENE Y CAMUS,ELLA Y HYOGA

REBECA,MILENA Y QUIZAS MIRAI JUUNANAGOU, HIKARI,Y SHAINA CON SEIYA,

YUNA TAMBIEN VENDRIA CON ALEXEI, LOS DEMAS IRIAN MAS TARDE...

ESTABAN TODOS METIENDO LAS COSAS,CANTANDO FELICES,MENOS ALGUIEN...

ESE ALGUIEN,ESTABA TRISTE ESPERABA QUE JUUNANAGOU DECIDIERA VENIRSE

CON ELLA,Y QUE LO VERIA LLEGAR,PERO LAS HORAS PASABAN Y NO HACIA ACTO DE PRESENCIA

AL FINAL,TUVO QUE IRSE,PUES SU AMIGA LA LLAMABA,PARA QUE

SUBIERA, PUES ERA LA HORA,DE SALIR.

PENSANDO--POR FAVOR JUUNANAGOU...VEN...

TODO EL MUNDO REIA FELIZ, SEIYA CONTABA CHISTES, CAMUS

TOCABA LA GUITARRA, NICOLE MARUJEABA CON SU AMIGA LOONITA,Y YUNA

INTENTABA ANIMAR A MILENA,QUE SOLO PODRIA ANIMARSE SI EL

ESTUVIERA ALLI´.SU AMIGA SABIA QUE ERA POR EL,Y NO DIJO NADA.

VARIAS VECES LES HABIA PILLADO MUY ABRAZADITOS.Y AL VERSE DESCUBIERTOS

INTENTARON DISIMULAR.

ELLA,HICIERA LO QUE HICIERA LA APOYARIA

AL CIEN POR CIEN.PARA ESO ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA.AL FIN CONSIGUIO´

QUE SONRIERA,Y EMPEZARON A CANTAR CAMELA.GRUPO DE TECHNO-RUMBA.PARARON EN

UNA GASOLINERA,Y BAJARON A ESTIRAR UN

POCO LAS PIERNAS, FUE A LLAMAR A JUUNANAGOU

¿HOLA,ESTA JUUNANAGOU?

SOY.YO QUIEN ES?

HOLA SOY YO,MILENA,¿COMO ESTAS?--ESTABA EMOCIONADA DE OIR SU VOZ.NO SABIA PORQUE

PERO LO QUERIA TANTO!

HOLA! CREI QUE NO ME LLAMARIAS NUNCA.ME HE ALEGRADO UN MONTON,TENIA TANTAS GANAS DE

OIR TU VOZ...PERO MAS GANAS

TENGO DE VERTE.

YO TAMBIEN.JUUNANAGOU...VEN...SI TU NO ESTAS TODO ES TAN ABURRIDO...

NO ME DEJES SOLA.YO QUERIA IR DE VACACIONES PERO CONTIGO.

¿DONDE ESTAIS?

ESTAMOS YENDO HACIA TOKYO...EN UNA GASOLINERA--LE EXPLICA

DONDE ESTABAN ¿POR QUE?

ESCUCHA--AHORA ME ES IMPOSIBLE,PERO DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS,

IRE PARA ALLÀ CON KANON,SAORI,AIORIA,OSEA CON TODOS...

NO TE PREOCUPES,CUANDO HYOGA NOS DIJO LO DE PASAR TODOS

JUNTOS LOS MESES DE VERANO Y DE IR A KAWASAKI,FUIMOS LOS CHICOS

A ACOMPAÑARLE PARA ALQUILAR LA CASA,POR ESO SE DONDE

ESTAREIS A SI QUE AUNQUE VAYA UN POCO MAS TARDE,MAS VALE

TARDE QUE NUNCA NO...---SE OYE UN GRUÑIDO AL OTRO LADO---

VALE,VALE REBECA,NO TE ENFADES,SI TU SUPIERAS,LO QUE TE HE

ECHADO DE MENOS...BUENO VOY A PREPARAR LAS COSAS,PIENSA

EN MI EH...---SE DESPIDE DE LA MORENA Y ESTA SE QUEDA PENSANDO

EN LO QUE LE HABIA DICHO.

¿QUE PIENSE EN TI? QUE MORRO TIENES JUUNANAGOU.

COLGO´ EMOCIONADA,ESTUVIERON,OYENDO MUSICA,Y

APROVECHARON PARA LIMPIAR LA CARAVANA,ELLA TENIA TANTAS

GANAS DE VERLE,QUE NO PODIA ESTAR QUIETA.DABA VUELTAS

DE AQUI PARA ALLA´ , NO PARABA DE HABLAR,Y DE REIR.

POR FIN SE PUSIERON EN CAMINO ,ESTUVIERON EN CARRETERA

MUCHO TIEMPO,LLEGARON A LA 1 DE LA MADRUGADA.EN AMBOS

COCHES TODOS DORMITABAN,EXCEPTO LOS CONDUCTORES.

ACAMPARIAN, E IRIAN A KAWASAKI,A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE. BAJARON

Y COMENZARON A MONTAR LAS TIENDAS DE CAMPAÑA,HYOGA POR FIN

PODIA ESTAR CON ELLA,ABRAZARLA PUES POR EL TRABAJO PASABA TIEMPO FUERA DE CASA

Y LA EXTRAÑABA TANTO... HICIERON UNA HOGUERA,

ALREDEDOR DE LAS TIENDAS,Y SE SENTARON,MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS

HACIAN LA CENA,LAS CHICAS HABLABAN DE SUS COSAS.HYOGA NO LES

QUITA EL OJO DE ENCIMA A SU NOVIA Y A SELENE.

SEIYA SACO´ SU GUITARRA Y COMENZO´A TOCAR Y A CANTAR

NICOLE SE PUSO AL LADO DE SU HYOGA,DESPUES ALGUIEN COMENZO´A

CONTAR HISTORIAS DE TERROR, LLEGA LA HORA DE DORMIR,Y SE VAN

TODOS,A SUS RESPECTIVAS TIENDAS,CUANDO REINABA EL SILENCIO

Y ESTABAN EN EL SEPTIMO SUEÑO,DOS SOMBRAS SE ENCUENTRAN

EN LA NOCHE,ABRAZANDOSE JUNTO A UN ARBOL,EMPEZARON A

BESARSE, FUERON A LA TIENDECILLA,Y DURMIERON UNO PEGADO AL OTRO.

CUANDO ESTABA AMANECIENDO,SE IBA A CAMBIAR,PERO LA

PILLÓ SU AMIGA Y SIMULO QUE HABIA MADRUGADO LO CUAL LE EXTRAÑÓ

POR QUE NORMALMENTE NO HABIA QUIEN LA DESPERTARA.

¡ANDA!--FINGIO´ SORPRENDERSE--¿QUE HACES DESPIERTA TAN

PRONTO?

OH,ES QUE YA NO PODIA DORMIR.BUENO,VOY A VOLVERME A

ACOSTAR, CHAO!

PERO...NO DECIAS QUE NO PODIAS DORMIR?

BUENO,PUES HE CAMBIADO DE OPINION--LE GUIÑA UN OJO------COMO

TODOS ESTAN ACOSTADOS,NO VOY A ESTAR POR AHI,PERDIENDO EL

TIEMPO.

YO ME VOY A DAR UNA VUELTA--TE VIENES?

PERO YA SE HABIA IDO,Y SE FUE SOLA

.AL RATO UNA CABEZA ASOMA POR LA PUERTA,MIRA A AMBOS LADOS,Y

AL VER QUE NO HABIAN MOROS POR LA COSTA,SE METE EN LA TIENDA

DE HYOGA.ESTABA TAN GUAPO...PARECIA UN ANGEL,Y SE TUMBO´A SU LADO

ABRAZANDOLO,CUANDO SE DESPERTO´,HYOGA YA NO ESTABA,

LOS DEMAS,JUGABAN A LA PELOTA, EL RUSITO HABLABA CON ALEXEI,DE

REPENTE CUANDO VOLVIÓ A MIRAR HABIA DESAPARECIDO,--¿DONDE

ESTARA AHORA SI HACE UN MOMENTO ESTABA AHI?PRONTO OBTUVO

RESPUESTA,PUES APARECIO´DETRAS SUYA COGIENDOLA POR LA

CINTURA,EL LA HABIA VISTO Y LE FALTÓ TIEMPO PARA IR A POR SU CHICA

ENTONCES SE UNIERON A LOS QUE SE DIVERTIAN,QUE JUGABAN AL VOLEYBOLL.

ASI,PASARON UNOS DIAS ANTES DE IR A SU DESTINO Y COMENZAR LA PESADILLA

EL ULTIMO,HYOGA COMENZO´A BESARLA,Y ACARICIARLA,

ACABARON HACIENDOLO DE NUEVO,SIN MIEDO A QUE LES DESCUBRIERAN

POR FIN,LLEGO´ EL DIA SIGUIENTE,Y CON ELLO,LA HORA DE MARCHARSE,

CADA UNO RECOGIO´SUS COSAS,Y EN SILENCIO,SE METIERON EN LOS COCHES,

ENTRE HYOGA, Y NICOLE HABIAN MIRADAS DE COMPLICIDAD.LLEGARON AL

AMANECER,LA CASA ERA MUY BONITA,LA RECORRIERON DE UN RINCON AL OTRO,Y COMO ESTABAN CANSADOS

DEL VIAJE,SE FUERON A ACOSTAR,UN RATO MAS.

POR LA MAÑANA,LA PEÑA,IBA A LO SUYO,

CAMUS Y SEIYA SE FUERON AL PUEBLO A COMPRAR COMIDA,PUES YA

NO QUEDABA CASI,SELENE Y NICOLE, SE BAÑABAN EN EL LAGO

HIKARI Y REBECA SE HABIAN IDO A DAR UNA VUELTA POR EL BOSQUE.PERO..

¿YALEXEI ?¿Y HYOGA?

UNO DORMIA COMO UN TRONCO,Y EL OTRO,

HYOGA,HABIA IDO A ESPIAR A LAS IGNORANTES AMIGAS QUE SE BAÑABAN,

REIAN Y CHAPOTEABAN,SIN SABER QUE LAS OBSERVABAN.

LOS QUE ESTABAN EN EL PUEBLO,CUANDO IBAN A IR A LA CAJA,PARA IRSE,

VIERON A SIEGFRED Y A HAGUEN QUE ESTABAN PASANDO LAS

VACACIONES ALLI.

LES PREGUNTARON SI HABIAN VISTO A SHURA,QUE HABIA DESPARECIDO

DE REPENTE.ENTONCES VIERON AL DESAPARECIDO QUE LES LLAMABA Y

DESAPARECIA TRAS UNA PUERTA ABIERTA,DETRAS DE UNAS

ESTANTERIAS,FUERON A VER QUE

QUERIA,Y VIERON UNA GRAN MESA

CON OBJETOS ANTIGUOS,MASCARAS...Y A SHURA SE LE OCURRIO´

TOCAR UNA DE ESTAS,Y SE PINCHO´,PERO NO LE DIERON LA MAYOR

IMPORTANCIA,DESPUES DE QUEDAR PARA TOMAR ALGO POR LA

TARDE,CADA UNO SE FUE A SU CASA.LLEGO´LA HORA DE LA COMIDA,

REBECA Y HIKARI COCINABAN,NICOLE PONIA LA MESA,MIENTRAS SELENE y

YUNA LE AYUDABAN,HYOGA,Y ALEXEI SE SENTARON,CAMUS,Y SEIYA

HICIERON LO MISMO,MILENA HACIA DE CAMARERA,SE OCUPABA DE

LLEVAR LAS COSAS A LA MESA,AL CABO DEL RATO ESTABAN TODOS

CHARLANDO ANIMADAMENTE,HYOGA,Y NICOLE AUNQUE NO SE HABLARAN

SUS MIRADAS SE ENCONTRABAN, SUS MANOS SE ROZABAN,Y SE

ENTRELAZARON UNIENDO MANO CON MANO,MIENTRAS LOS OTROS

COMENTABAN LO QUE HABIAN HECHO ESA MAÑANA.

¿A QUE NO SABEIS A QUIEN HEMOS VISTO EN EL PUEBLO,COMPRANDO,

EN LA MISMA TIENDA?--SEI-CHAN,MIRÓ A TODOS,QUE CENTRARON SU

ATENCION EN EL.-------

SORPRENDENOS--INQUIRIO HYOGA.

ESO,SORPRENDENOS--REBECA,SONRIO´PENSANDO,EN SHUN

VA VENGA SUELTALO YA...-----INSISTIERON TODOS,PUES EL ALUDIDO

NO DECIA NADA,PARA MANTENER EL MISTERIO,SE REIA,Y HABLABA EN

MEDIAS TINTAS,PUES QUERIA QUE SE COMIERAN EL COCO PENSANDO

Y QUE LE SUPLICARAN CLEMENCIA,PARA QUE LES DIJERA SU SECRETO.

CAMUS TAMBIEN SONREIA,HASTA QUE AL FINAL,LO SOLTARON.

PUES HEMOS VISTO A SHURA,HAGUEN,MIME Y A SIEGFRED.--

CONFESÒ AL FIN.

SE HACE EL SILENCIO...NADIE DECIA NADA,ESTABAN PASMADOS,

¿TANTO MISTERIO,TANTA TONTERIA PARA ESO?.¿Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SI

HABIAN VISTO A ESOS?

Y...HEMOS QUEDADO PARA ESTA TARDE...CON ELLOS...

¿QUEÉEEE?.¿NANYYYYYY? GRITARON TODAS

NO PODIAN CREER LO QUE OIAN.MURMULLOS RISAS SOFOCADAS,Y

CARAS LARGAS,

QUE ASCO,YA CREIA YO QUE

ERA QUIEN YO ME SE...¿PARA ESO TANTA CHORRADA?----GRUÑO´

REBECA CON MALHUMOR.

LA GENTE SE FUE LEVANTANDO DE LA MESA.UNOS SE PUSIERON A VER

LA TELE,LOS MAS DORMILONES SUBIERON A LAS HABITACIONES,A

ECHAR UNA CABEZADITA,PASADAS DOS HORAS ALGUIEN LLAMA A LA

PUERTA PERO NADIE SE MUEVE DE SU SITIO,LOS DE ARRIBA ESPERANDO

QUE LOS QUE ESTABAN ABAJO FUERAN A ABRIR,Y LOS OTROS QUE BAJARAN

LOS QUE SE HALLABAN EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR,LAS HABITACIONES.PERO

COMO NADIE SE DIGNABA A ABRIR,HACIENDOSE LOS TONTOS,NICOLE

FUE A ABRIR Y SE ENCONTRO´ A SHURA,SIEGFRED ,HAGUEN Y MIME QUE LA

SONREIAN.

MIMEHOLA,¿PODEMOS PASAR?

ELLA LEVANTÓ LA CABEZA Y LE MIRÓ,AL VER QUE ERA EL,INTENTÓ HUIR,

PUES NO QUERIA QUE LA RIÑERAN.

¡NO TE VAYAS,ESPERA!

PERO YA HABIA ECHADO A CORRER,POR SUERTE HYOGA ES MAS RAPIDO Y LA ALCANZO´A TIEMPO.

SI VAS A ECHARME LA BRONCA,ME LARGO.

NICOLE,ESTABA PREOCUPADO...TODOS LO ESTAMOS,PENSAMOS

QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO,O... QUE TE HABRIAS CONVERTIDO EN UNO DE

ESOS MONSTRUOS.POR CIERTO..YO..LO SIENTO,ME PASÉ CONTIGO,NO PENSÉ QUE

PASARIA ALGO ASI,ESTOY MUY NERVIOSO POR LA SITUACION.¿PODRAS PERDONARME?

HYOGA!---SOLLOZANDO SE ECHA A SUS BRAZOS,FUNDIENDOSE EN

UN TIERNO Y LARGO ABRAZO----YO TE QUIERO Y NUNCA TE ENGAÑARIA,DE VERAS

VOLVAMOS A CASA,ANDA.ESTE SITIO ME DA MALA ESPINA...

MIRANDO A TODOS LOS LADOS REGRESAN A CASA,Y TODOS

FUERON A RECIBIRLA.SUS AMIGAS LA ABRAZARON Y HABLARON

ENTRE ELLOS.CUANDO POR FIN,ESTABA TODO ARREGLADO,ALGUIEN LLAMA

A LA PUERTA VIOLENTAMENTE. TODOS SE QUEDAN PETRIFICADOS,

HYOGA VA A ABRIR,PERO NICOLE LE DETIENE,SU MIRADA ERA DE TEMOR

EL LA ENTENDIÓ Y SE QUEDÓ A SU LADO,ELLA SE AGARRÓ

A SU BRAZO.AL FINAL ABRE SEIYA.

ERAN SHAKA Y SHUN.ESTABAN ASUSTADOS. LOS DEMAS,AL VER

QUE NO HABIA PELIGRO SE ACERCARON,SOBRE TODO HYOGA,HIKARI

Y NICOLE AL VER QUE ERAN SUS AMIGOS Y HERMANO..

SHUN! SHAKA! HABEIS VENIDO!

¡¡SEIYA! ¡¡HYOGA! QUE ALEGRIA! COMO VEIS HEMOS VENIDO,

DONDE ESTAN LAS CHICAS?

¡HOLA,CHICOS!--NICOLE QUE ESTABA DETRAS DE SU AMOR,LE DIO´LOS

DOS BESOS DE RIGOR Y A SHUN UN GRAN ABRAZO.----ANDA MIRAI

TU TAMBIEN HAS VENIDO! ¿Y LOS DEMAS?

JUUCHAN!--MILENA SE LANZÓ A SUS BRAZOS,TARDE PERO HABIA VENIDO!

MILENA! VES? AKI ESTOY,COMO TE PROMETI AMOR MIO.--SE METEN DENTRO

DE LA CASA PASANDO DE TODOS PARA ESTAR A SOLAS.

SI TE REFIERES A LO QUE QUEDA DE SAGA Y AIORIA...;

¿QUE PASA EN ESTE PUEBLO? LA GENTE ZON UN ATAJO DE ZOMBIES,LAS

CASAS ESTAN DESIERTAS,TODO ESTÁ SUCIO,CON COMIDA,Y RESIDUOS

POR AHI TIRADOS.FUIMOS A VER SI HABIA COMIDA,Y UNA COSA ATACÓ

A AIORIA((LEO))LE HIZO UN ARAÑAZO.SI NO LLEGAMOS A

AYUDARLE SE LO COMEN ALLI MISMO,DE CAMINO A LA CASA

AIORIA COMENZO´A CAMBIAR,HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN UNA COSA

DE ESAS.TUVIMOS QUE MATARLE.SAGA SE LARGÓ SIN QUE

NOS DIESEMOS CUENTA,SEGUN NOS DIJO ANTES DE IRSE,

NO QUERIA CONVERTIRSE EL TAMBIEN.MENOS MAL QUE HEMOS LLEGADO

SHUN NO PARABA DE BUSCAR CON LA MIRADA A HIKARI,

PUES EL SIEMPRE HABIA ESTADO ENAMORADO DE ELLA,

¿Y HIKARI,DONDE ESTA? HIKARI,YA ESTOY AQUIII!

¿¿SHUN? ¡¡SHUN! OH,HAS VENIDO POR FIN! ----SE TIRÒ A

SUS BRAZOS,---TE HE ECHADO TANTO DE MENOS...

YO TAMBIEN HIKARI...

PASAD CHICOS,NO OS QUEDEIS AHÌ,HOLA KANON,SAORI

¿QUE TAL PAREJITA?---NICOLE LES DIÓ TAMBIEN DOS BESOS

HOLA IKKI,NIISAN Y ARWEN,QUE TAL EL VIAJE?

CERRARON LA PUERTA Y DESPUES DE QUE HYOGA LES DIJERA

LO MISMO QUE A LOS OTROS,DESPUES DE ADVERTIRLES

CENARON EN SILENCIO.LLEGÓ LA HORA DE ACOSTARSE.

VARIAS SOMBRAS,ABRIERON LAS PUERTAS,DISPUESTAS A CAMBIARSE

DE HABITACION,SE DESLIZARON,HACIA EL PASILLO,PERO COMO ESTABA

OSCURO,SE TROPEZARON ENTRE SI.EL CHOQUE FUE TREMENDO.

NICOLE! ¿QUE HACES TU AQUI?

PERO QUE INUTIL... ¿SEIYA? A DONDE IBAS?

LAS OTRAS SOMBRAS SE LEVANTARON,FROTANDOSE LA CABEZA,ERAN MILENA,SELENE Y YUNA.

¿QUE HACEIS AQUI A ESTAS HORAS?--MILENA BOSTEZABA,MIENTRAS INTERROGABA AL RESTO.

¿YO? YO...IBA A ...BEBER AGUA---NICOLE NO SABIA QUE DECIR.

YO TAMBIEN---

QUE CASUALIDAD,LOS DOS A BEBER AGUA.ESO NO OS LO CREEIS NI SOÑANDO.

BUENO,QUERIA DECIR,QUE IBA AL SERVICIO--REPLICO´SEIYA,

AVERGONZADO POR LA PILLADA.

OYE TU,SEIYA,PERDONA,PERO EL SERVICIO

NO ES POR AHÍ. ES TODO RECTO,Y A LA DERECHA.--YUNA,DESPUES

DE DECIR ESO,SE METIO´OTRA VEZ EN SU HABITACION.

Y QUE HACEIS VOSOTRAS AQUI,EH?

LAS OTRAS DOS,SE DIERON POR ALUDIDAS.MILENA SE FUE,PERO SELENE

NO SE CORTO´UN PELO.

VOY A LA HABITACION DE MI NOVIO Y PUNTO.PASA ALGO?

NOO,NOOO,PASA NAADAA¿QUE VA A PASAR? --DIJERON SEIYA Y

NICOLE AL UNISONO.

SELENE SE METE EN EL CUARTO DE CAMUS,Y NICOLE HACE LO MISMO.

SEIYA SE ACOSTÒ AL LADO DE REBECA,Y ESTA LEJOS DE PEGARLE O

TIRARLE DE SU PILTRA(TIENE MUY MALAS PULGAS) SE ABRAZÒ A EL

Y ESTE NO PODIA CREERSELO PERO REBE,SE HABIA ENAMORADO

DE EL,Y NO LE IMPORTÒ SU INTRUSIÒN A MEDIA NOCHE,KANON

TAMBIEN DORMIA ABRAZADO A SAORI,POR OTRA PARTE NICOLE,

SE METIÓ EN LA CAMA DE SU AMOR,Y LE ABRAZÓ,SE QUEDO´DORMIDA

JUNTO A EL.PERO NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO.DE REPENTE TODOS SE LEVANTARON

SOBREESALTADOS.ALGUIEN O ALGO,GOLPEABA LA

PUERTA,Y LA ESTABA ROMPIENDO.NICOLE SE ABRAZO´A HYOGA.

HYOGA-...¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?.TENGO MIEDO...

TRANQUILA,NO TE SEPARES DE MI,YO TE CUIDARE´.

SALIERON Y VIERON QUE LOS OTROS TAMBIEN ESTABAN EN EL PASILLO.MIENTRAS,LOS RUIDOS SEGUIAN,AÑADIENDO QUE AQUELLO

QUE HUBIESE AHI FUERA,ESTABA ROMPIENDO LOS CRISTALES JUUNI

BAJO´ CON UNA ESCOPETA DE CAZA ,Y LOS DEMAS LE SIGUIERON,TODOS AGARRADOS,LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS. LOS ZOMBIES ESTABAN FUERA,Y ALGUNOS,HABIAN ENTRADO, JUUNI DISPARABA PERO ERAN DEMASIADOS,LOS CHICOS SE UNIERON A EL,MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS SE ESCONDIERON.HYOGA ESTUVO A PUNTO DE SER ATRAPADO,POR ESOS BICHOS,PERO POR SUERTE LOGRO´SALVARSE,AUNQUE SHAKA NO TUVO TANTA SUERTE.

HUID! APROVECHAD AHORA,POR FAVOR! SALVAOS VOSOTROS...

SALIERON DE LA CASA,APROVECHANDO QUE LAS BESTIAS ESTABAN OCUPADAS,SE FUERON CORRIENDO HACIA EL BOSQUE KANON IBA EL PRIMERO, LE SEGUIAN SAORI ,JUUNANAGOU,ALEXEI Y ,YUNA,MAS REZAGADOS LES SEGUIAN

NICOLE, SELENE ,CAMUS,SEIYA,HIKARI,SHUN REBECAY ,HYOGA

LOS ZOMBIES,QUE HABIAN ACABADO CON SU VICTIMA LES SEGUIAN A POCA DISTANCIA,TODO EL PUEBLO IBA TRAS ELLOS

INCLUIDOS SUS AMIGOS,HAGUEN,CYD,SIEGFRED,SHURA,AIORIA,Y SHAKA,RECIENTEMENTE CONVERTIDO,TAMBIEN POR DESGRACIA EL

DESERTOR, SAGA,TODOS ELLOS,HAMBRIENTOS...

SHAKA...NO!TU TAMBIEN...NO ES JUSTO...---NICOLE Y SUS TRES

AMIGAS REBECA HIKARI,Y SAORI SOLLOZABAN,EL ERA UN BUEN AMIGO

DE LAS TRES,Y LAMENTABAN SU PERDIDA,ADEMAS AHORA ERA UNO DE

ELLOS Y TENDRAN QUE MATARLO...

LOS AMIGOS ACABARON SEPARANDOSE Y CADA UNO IBA POR SU

LADO.YUNA Y ALEXEI, HYOGA,NICOLE,SAORI Y ,KANON,

HIKARI,REBECA,SHUN Y SEIYA;SELENE Y CAMUS;MILENA,CON JUUNI,IKKI Y ARWEN,SHINA,MARIN,SAYURI POR OTRO,

PERO PARA REMATAR LA FAENA,JUUCHAN SE PIERDE

HACIENDO EL TONTO,Y NO ENCUENTRA A MILE.LA OTRA ANDA PERDIDA ,BUSCANDOLE. CUANDO LA BUSCABA MIRAI ES ALCANZADO POR LAS BESTIAS,CAMUS POR SU PARTE,TAMBIEN,SELENE HUYENDO ,SE ENCUENTRA CON SU

AMIGA NICOLE Y ALGUNOS DEL GRUPO ASI QUE SE VA CON ELLOS.MILENA,IBA HUYENDO CON ALEXEI Y SU

NOVIA YUNA, CUANDO SE ENCONTRARON CON MIRAI QUE YA NO ERA EL MISMO SINO OTRO ZOMBIE ,ALEXEI SE PIERDE Y TAMBIEN ES SORPRENDIDO ,MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS PEGARON UN GRITO,Y HUYERON.LOS ZOMBIES SE DIVIDEN Y VAN A POR MILENA Y YUNA, PUES LAS HAN VISTO.ESTAN ACORRALADAS,YUNA SE PONE CHULA Y COMIENZA A PROVOCARLES,CUANDO SE DA CUENTA SE LE

HABIAN ECHADO ENCIMA.MILENA,AL PRINCIPIO DUDA,PUES ES SU

AMIGA,PERO APROVECHA PARA HUIR,Y SE ENCUENTRA A

IKKI QUE TAMBIEN ESTA HERIDO--

QUE HACES AQUI?¿Y ARWEN,QUE LE PASA?

LA HAN CONVERTIDO,Y ELLA ME HA MORDIDO...--SE MIRA EL BRAZO Y DESPUES A MILENA----TUVE QUE MATARLA,PERO DEMASIADO TARDE...DONDE ESTAN MIS HERMANOS?

NO SE...NO LOS HE VISTO,¿PUEDO AYUDARTE?

¿ES QUE NO VES QUE ME HAN HERIDO? VETE!

MARCHATE !

MIILENA HACE ACTO DE IRSE CUANDO LA DETIENE COGIENDOLA DEL BRAZO

MILENA! ESPERA...ANTES DE QUE ME CONVIERTAN PREFIERO

MORIR.POR FAVOR,TOMA ESTO,Y HAZ LO QUE TIENES

QUE HACER----LE DA UNA PISTOLA----

NO PUEDO HACERLO,NO PUEDO MATARTE!

HAZLO Y CALLA,O QUIERES QUE TE MATE YO,CUANDO ME HAYA TRANSFORMADO!

LE APUNTA CON LA PISTOLA,Y EN EL SILENCIO SE OYEN DOS DISPAROS,

TODAS SE ASUSTAN,PERO SIGUEN ADELANTE ,MILENA SE VA A BUSCAR

A SUS AMIGOS,PERO NO SABE SI AUN SERAN ELLOS

O SE HABRAN CONVERTIDO TAMBIEN.MIENTRAS TANTO,LOS OTROS SUPERVIVIENTES,LLEGARON A UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA.HABIA UNA

GRAN VALLA METALICA,Y AL OTRO LADO LA LIBERTAD,PERO..

¿PODRAN PASAR? LOS ZOMBIES ESTAN DETRAS PISANDOLE LOS TALONES,PARA COLMO HYOGA SE HA CAIDO. Y NICOLE VA A AYUDARLE,LOS ZOMBIES SE ACERCABAN CADA VEZ MAS,SEIYA LES DABA PRISAS.

NICOLE VETE POR FAVOR...ESTE ES MI FINAL,NO PUEDO MOVER LA

PIERNA,LOS BICHOS ESOS ESTAN CASI ROZANDONOS.TIENES QUE

IRTE...

NO,HYOGA,TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE,NO PUEDO DEJARTE AQUI.

NICOLE,SI AUN ME QUIERES...VETE Y SALVATE TU.--AL VER QUE NO SE

IBA INTENTÓ ´TRANQUILIZARLA-----YO AHORA VOY,VE TU DE MIENTRAS.

NICOLE SE FUE CON SEIYA Y LOS DEMAS PERO NO DEJABA DE MIRAR

HACIA ATRAS,SENTIA UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA,NO PODIA PERDERLE.

NO PODIA IMAGINARSE LA VIDA SIN EL POR ESO REGRESÓ DE NUEVO,

HABIAN SALTADO YA AL OTRO LADO,PERO HYOGA NO CUMPLIA SU PROMESA...

NICKY SE AGARRÓ A LA VERJA MIENTRAS LE GRITABA PARA QUE SE UNIERA A ELLOS DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE SE UNIERA DE UNA VEZ A ELLOS, .EL SE AGARRO´A LA VALLA PARA INTENTAR SUBIR PERO SE CAIA,POR DESGRACIA AQUELLA MALA CAIDA LE HABIA INUTILIZADO UNA PIERNA Y LOS NERVIOS LE JUGARON UNA MALA PASADA.

HYOGA! SUBE,RAPIDO! LES TIENES DETRAS...--NICOLE SINTIO´QUE LE IBA

A PERDER,Y UNA LAGRIMA LE CAYO´POR LA MEJILLA.HYOGA,SE ACERCO´

HASTA SU NOVIA,Y LE ACARICIO´ LA MANO COMO PUDO,A TRAVES DE

LOS AGUJEROS,DE LA VERJA. -

NICOLE,LO SIENTO,NO TENGO FUERZAS PARA SUBIR,Y LOS ZOMBIES

ESTAN AQUI,ES MEJOR QUE NO ME RESISTA.QUIERO

QUE SEPAS QUE TE QUIERO Y SIEMPRE TE QUERRE´. AHORA TIENES QUE MARCHARTE,POR FAVOR...

NO..NO PUEDO---AHORA ESTABA LLORANDO---

NICOLE...VENIR AQUI CONTIGO A SIDO LO MEJOR QUE ME HA

PASADO...ME HA LLEVADO DE NUEVO HASTA TU CORAZON ,ESTOY AGRADECIDO

A ESO----LA MIRABA CON ESOS OJOS AZULES,Y ESA MIRADA TAN

DULCE. LOS ZOMBIES YA ESTABAN AHI,EL SE SUJETABA A LA VERJA

CON FUERZA.

POR FAVOR,...SI AUN ME QUIERES...¡VETE!

SHUN ,CHICOS CUIDAD DE ELLA...

SHRYIU SE LA LLEVO´A LA FUERZA,MIENTRAS NICKY PATALEABA E INTENTABA ASIRSE A LAS REJAS DE LA VERJA SIN EXITO.

HYOGA SAAANN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

PERÒ DE REPENTE CUANDO ESTABAN A MITAD DE CAMINO,ELLA VOLVIÒ ATRAS

Y SUBIÓ DE NUEVO LA VALLA,AUN ESTABA A TIEMPO DE SALVAR A HYOGA,GRACIAS A DIOS LOS ZOMBIES SON LENTOS Y TORPES,LOS OTROS FUERON A SU ENCUENTRO,PERO DEMASIADO TARDE,YA ESTABA JUNTO A EL.

¡¡NICOLE!

LLORANDO--LO SIENTO HYOGA,SIENTO ROMPER TU PROMESA...

NICOLE,QUE ESTUPIDA ERES¿POR QUE LO HAS HECHO EH?

QUE ESTUPIDA ERES NICOLE¿POR QUE LO HAS HECHO?¿POR QUE?

A TODO ESO,CON CADA FRASE LA BESABA,EN EL FONDO SE ALEGRABA

DE VERLA.

SI SALTAS TU SALTO YO,NO?

SI...

HYOGA! ...NO PODIA IRME...NO PODIA IRME HYOGA...

ESTÁ BIEN,YA SE NOS OCURRIRA ALGO

ME ALEGRO DE ESTAR CONTIGO.

¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS EH?---LOS DOS COMENZARON A

REIRSE DE LOS NERVIOS Y POR LA SITUACION,PERO SUS RISAS SE ACABARON AL VER QUE ESTABAN RODEADOS.PERO CUANDO CREIAN ESTAR PERDIDOS,CUANDO

HABIAN PERDIDO LA ESPERANZA,APARECIÓ SU AMIGA HIKARI

CON OTRO CHICO,ESTABAN DETRAS DE LOS ZOMBIES,QUIENES SE

LES HABIAN ECHADO ENCIMA,HIKARI CON LA PISTOLA COMENZO´

A PEGAR TIROS A DIESTRO Y SINIESTRO,UNO DE ELLOS LE DIÓ A

SU AMIGA,LA HABIA HERIDO DE MUERTE,PERO NO SE DIERON

CUENTA HASTA MAS TARDE CUANDO CONSIGUIERON CARGARSE

A LOS ZOMBIES,JUNTOS CRUZARON EL CAMPO COMO HABIAN HECHO

LOS OTROS.MIENTRAS TANTO,SELENE,MILENA,SHUN, KANON Y SAORI HABIAN ENCONTRADO UN BONITO LAGO,Y UN ARBOL,POR

LO QUE PARARON A DESCANSAR ALLI;LAS CUATRO AMIGAS

LLORABAN LA PERDIDA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS DE REPENTE

SHUN,SE PUSO EN GUARDIA.

TSS,QUIETAS,VIENE ALGUIEN...

QUE PASA,SHUN

VAMOS A ESCONDERNOS AQUI.

SE ESCONDIERON DETRAS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS,CONTENIENDO LA RESPIRACION.

VIERON A NICOLE,HYOGA A HIKARI Y A EMLIO.YUNA CORRIO´A ABRAZARLA.

¡¡ESTABA VIVA!

MILENA TAMBIEN FUE,PERO SHRYIU LA DETUVO.

MILENA A DONDE VAS? ¿Y SI ES UNO DE ELLOS?

NO SEAS PSICOTICO,¿ES QUE NO VES QUE SON COMO NOSOTROS?

SE SOLTÒ Y FUE A ABRAZAR A SUS DOS AMIGOS.

SELENE TAMBIEN SALIO´A RECIBIRLOS.Y EL OTRO,AL QUEDARSE SOLO,

SALIO´DEL ESCONDITE SEGUIDO DE LA PAREJITA.

HAS LOGRADO,ESCAPAR! OH...ESTAS SANGRANDO...

.¡¡ESTAS HERIDA!

SI,Y HIKARI SE HA CARGADO ELLA SOLA A LOS CAPULLOS ESOS

SI.LO MALO ES QUE HE TENIDO QUE ENFRENTARME A NUESTROS

PROPIOS AMIGOS ...Y ESO ES MUY DURO.AL PRINCIPIO,NO PODIA HACERLO,PERO HYOGA,DIJO, ESOS NO SON NUESTROS AMIGOS,

DISPARA! Y PENSE´ QUE PUÑETAS,A POR ELLOS!

DESCANSARON,ANTES DE CONTINUAR YA QUE AHORA DEBIAN DE

BUSCAR LA FORMA DE VOLVER A CASA.

NICOLE,ESTABA TUMBADA APOYADA EN EL ARBOL,TENIA A HYOGA EN

SU REGAZO,TODOS SABIAN QUE ESTABAN MALHERIDOS,AUNQUE

NICOLE LO ESTABA PORQUE SIN QUERER LE HABIA DISPARADO,

AL MATAR A LOS ZOMBIES,PERO HYOGA UNO LE HABIA ARAÑADO EN EL

BRAZO,Y NO SE HABIAN DADO CUENTA.

HYOGA,PENSE´QUE TE HABIA PERDIDO...CREI MORIR DE PENA...

PERO ESTOY AQUI,Y NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS.

TE QUIERO HYOGA----ELLA SABIA QUE SE IBA A MORIR,ESTABA MUY GRAVE.

NO DIGAS ESO,NO TE DESPIDAS DE MI,...TODAVIA NO,VAS A SALIR DE ESTA,SALDRÀS ADELANTE,VAS A TENER MUCHOS BEBES,Y LOS VERAS CRECER, MORIRAS SIENDO UNA VIEJECITA ADORABLE CALENTITA EN TU CAMA NO AQUI,NO ESTA NOCHE,NO DE ESTE MODO...¿ME HAS OIDO?

TENGO MUCHO FRIO...

ESCUCHA,VAS HA HACERME ESE HONOR,DEBES

PROMETERME QUE SOBREVIVIRAS,QUE NO TE RENDIRAS

JAMAS,NO IMPORTA QUE OCURRA,NO IMPORTA LO DESESPERADA

QUE ESTES---LA VOZ LE TEMBLABA PUES ESTABA LLORANDO---

PROMETEMELO AHORA Y NO ROMPAS NUNCA ESA PROMESA.

NO TE RINDAS JAMAS...

TE LO PROMETO HYOGA,NO ME RENDIRE´JAMAS... NO ME RENDIRE

AL FINAL SE DURMIERON,TUMBADOS UNO AL LADO DEL OTRO,EN LA

HIERBA,LOS DEMAS HICIERON LO MISMO,ESTABAN EN UN BONITO

PRADO,JUNTO A LA OTRA PARTE DEL LAGO,Y LA HIERBA ERA MULLIDA

Y FRESCA.

OYE HIKARI,HAS VISTO AL RESTO DE NUESTROS AMIGOS?

SI,Y TUVE QUE MATARLES YO TAMBIEN,TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS,ERAN UNO DE ELLOS,TAMBIEN,REBECA,jUUNANAGOU,CAMUS,...Y SHAKA.TAMBIEN HE VISTO A IKKI.

¿MI HERMANO TAMBIEN?OH,NO...MI HERMANO NO...

LO SIENTO SHUN,REBECA TAMBIEN HA MUERTO.

MIENTRAS,A UNOS METROS,NICOLE,MIRABA AL CIELO Y CANTABA UNA

CANCION,MIENTRAS ACARICIABA EL PELO DE HYOGA,QUE ESTABA ABRAZADO A ELLA.

VEN JOSEPHINE ASCIENDE CONMIGO...VUELA...VUELA...--CANTABA

MUY LENTAMENTE,ESTABA COMO EN OTRO MUNDO----ALTO MUY

AALTOOO ,HEY JOSEPHINE AAASSCIEENDEEE...

DE REPENTE,SE VUELVE A HACIA HYOGA,Y VE QUE ESTÁ INMOVIL,QUE NO

SE MUEVE.

¿HYOGA?---HYOGA...---.LE DA TOQUECITOS EN EL HOMBRO--HYOGA SANN!

PERO SIGUE SIN REACCIONAR,LOS DEMAS SE HAN DADO CUENTA

Y OBSERVAN LA ESCENA,PENSANDO QUE ES UNA BROMA DE EL,

O QUE ESTÁ COMO UN TRONCO,PERO EL ESTABA INCONSCIENTE

COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN COMA,COMENZABA A PASAR A LA SIGUIENTE FASE,LA TRANFORMACION LENTA Y PROGRESIVA NADIE SE HABIA DADO CUENTA

HASTA QUE VIERON QUE REALMENTE NO SE MOVIA.-----HYOGA!

DESPIERTA HYOGA,HEMOS DE REGRESAR A CASA,HYOGA!

LE DIÓ LA VUELTA,AL NO REACCIONAR SE DIÓ CUENTA DE

QUE ALGO IBA MAL,PENSÒ QUE HYOGA HABIA MUERTO,

COMENZÓ A LLORAR Y A ABRAZAR EL CUERPO INMOVIL DEL RUBIO

LOS DEMAS ESCUCHARON UNSO RUIDOS Y COMENZARON A PREPARARSE PARA IRSE DE ALLI PERO NIC SE NEGABA A DEJARLE SOLO,FINALMENTE LACONVENCIERON PUES NADA PODIAN HACER POR EL.

ENTONCES LE COGIÓ LAS MANOS.

NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ TE LO PROMETO.

LE BESA Y LO DEJA EN EL SUELO,CUANDO SE IBAN A IR,DE REPENTE

HYOGA SE LEVANTA A SUS ESPALDAS,PERO NO ERA EL,SE ESTABA

CONVIRTIENDO EN ZOMBIE,UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE TIENEN,ES QUE

PARA ENGAÑAR A LA GENTE,DE REPENTE ES COMO SI FUERAN

NORMALES,HABLAN,SIENTEN,PARECEN HUMANOS,PERO CUANDO

SE CONFIAN,APARECE LA BESTIA...Y ESO ES LO QUE PASÒ

LLAMÓ A NICOLE, ESTA AL VER QUE ESTABA VIVO Y QUE CORRIA HACIA

ELLA PUES SE ABRAZÓ A EL LLORANDO.SUS AMIGOS PENSARON

QUE EN REALIDAD HABIA ESTADO BROMEANDO,PERO SHRYIU VIÓ COMO SE

TRANSFORMABA,INTENTÓ APARTARLA DE EL,PERÓ FUE EMPUJADO

A UNOS METROS DE DISTANCIA,LOS DEMAS SE DIERON CUENTA DE

QUE ALGO PASABA PUES HYOGA NO ERA ASI,Y AL VER SU CARA,NICOLE

QUISO HUIR, PERO DEMASIADO TARDE,HYOGA LA IBA A MATAR,CUANDO

SHUN AL VER A SU HERMANA EN PELIGRO SE LE ABALANZÒ POR LA ESPALDA Y ESTE LO TIRÓ AL SUELO, LUEGO,DELANTE DE TODOS,LE ARRANCÓ EL CORAZON,LOS ALLI

PRESENTES NO SALIAN DE SU ASOMBRO.

SHUN! --GRITARON TODOS.

NICOLE NO PODIA CREERLO,Y HIKARI LLORABA PUES HABIAN MATADO

A SU AMOR.

SHRYIU LE DISPARÓ,CON TAN MALA FORTUNA QUE LE DIÒ DE NUEVO A NICOLE PERO ESTA VEZ LA MUERTE FUE INSTANTANEA CAYENDO FULMINADA AL SUELO-

TODOS ESTABAN HORRORIZADOS,ENTONCES,HYOGA

QUE AUN TENIA SUS MOMENTOS DE LUCIDEZ,PUES TODAVIA NO SE

HABIA TRANSFORMADO DEL TODO,SE ARRODILLÓ EN EL SUELO,AL

LADO DE SU AMOR,LA HABIA MATADO,SIN QUERER.

HYOGA COMENZÓ A HABLAR,POR UNOS MOMENTOS VOLVIA A SER EL

DE SIEMPRE.

MI AMOR,LA MUERTE QUE HA LIMADO LA MIEL DE TU ALIENTO

NO HA TENIDO PODER SOBRE TU BELLEZA,...---GIMOTEOS----

Y NO ESTAS VENDIDA,LA ENSEGNIA DE LA BELLEZA ES AUN CARMESÌ

EN TUS LABIOS Y MEJILLAS Y LA PALIDA BANDERA DE LA MUERTE NO

HA LLEGADO AUN HASTA AHI.----HACE UNA PAUSA,LA MIRA,Y

SIGUE SOLLOZANDO-----¿HE DE PENSAR QUE LA ETERÈA MUERTE SE HA

ENAMORADO DE TI,Y TE GUARDA AHI PARA QUE SEAS SU AMANTE?

LA BESA EN LOS LABIOS,AHORA VARIAS LAGRIMAS CAEN POR

POR SU MEJILLA,SUS SOLLOZOS CONMUEVEN A SUS AMIGOS,

QUE TAMBIEN ESTAN LLORANDO,POR SU AMIGA NICOLE-----AQUI,

AQUI ES DONDE VOY A PONER MI DESCANSO ETERNO,Y SACUDIRÈ

EL YUGO DE LAS ESTRELLAS ENEMIGAS DE ESTA CARNE HARTA

DEL MUNDO...OJOS... MIRAD POR ULTIMA VEZ...VENID A DAR

EL ULTIMO ABRAZO,Y LABIOS...QUE SOIS PUERTAS DEL ALIENTO

SELLAD CON LEGITIMO BESO---LA BESA OTRA BEZ,LLORIQUEANDO----

UN TRATO PERPETUO...CON LA AVIDA MUERTE------

DESPUES DE DECIR ESO,COMO SABIA QUE SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO A

TRANSFORMAR,LES PIDIÓ QUE LE MATARAN PERO NADIE PUDO

HACERLO,AL FIN Y AL CABO,ERA SU AMIGO,AL FINAL LE QUITÓ LA

PISTOLA A SHRYIU, Y SE SUICIDÓ CAYENDO AL LADO DE SU AMADA NICOLE.

HIKARI, DESPUES DE LLORAR ABRAZADA AL CUERPO DE SHUN,

TERMINÓ TAMBIEN CON SU VIDA Y CON SU SUFRIMIENTO,

NADIE PUDO IMPEDIRLO,LES AMENAZÒ CON MATARLES SI LO IMPEDIAN

LOS DEMAS DECIDIERON MARCHARSE,YA HABIAN PASADO

DEMASIADAS COSAS EN ESE DIA,SE LLEVARON A NICOLE, HYOGA

SHUN Y HIKARI PARA ENTERRARLOS

ALLI,JUNTOS...VOLVIERON A LA CABAÑA,CON GASOLINA,Y

REGRESARON A CASA. DE TODOS LOS QUE ALLI FUERON Y SDE LOS AMIGOS QUE LOS VISITARON SOLO QUEDARON SAORI,SELENE.,SEIYA,KANON Y SHRYIU LOS DEMAS,HABIAN CAIDO UNO TRAS OTRO..

DE REPENTE SUENA EL TELEFONO,Y APARECE NICOLE EN LA CAMA AL LADO DE HYOGA,TODO HABIA SIDO UN SUEÑO O ...¿UNA

PESADILLA?AQUEL DIA SE REUNIÓ CON TODA LA PANDILLA,MENOS

MAL,SOLO HABIA SIDO UN MAL SUEÑO,ELLOS ESTABAN VIVOS,Y SHUN,

SHAKA,IKKI,ALEXEI, SHURA,SIEGFRED,MIME,CAMUS,REBECA,HIKARI,SEIYA

YUNA, ARWEN...SELENE,HYOGA Y ELLA ...TODOS LOS QUE HABIAN FALLECIDO

ESTABAN AHI,COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA OCURRIDO...

FIN.


End file.
